Laserium-CER2 Home Entertainment
SBC Home Entertainment SEGA Home Entertainment BCB Home Entertainment Van Beuren Home Entertainment Ub Iwerks Home Entertainment KCER Home Video International KCER Home Video International was an international home entertainment arm formed in 1985 by Mario Kassar and KCER Media. It distributed some of the Carolco/Seven Arts films and most of KCER-produced/distributed material. In 1991, KCER Media bought the Nordic, German, French, Italian, Australian, Japanese and Spanish operations of Vestron Video International, and in 1995, LIVE Entertainment's film financing division Live America. Finally, in 2011, KCER Home Video International merged into CER2 Home Entertainment. 1985-2007 2007-2011 Acquisitions Later on, they bought out the following: *Lightning Video (a division of Lightning Video that used to distribute extreme B and made-for-TV movies during the '80s) and Children’s Video Library (Vestron's children's division), *Republic Home Video (a home video arm of Spelling Films), *Worldvision Filmes do Brasil Ltda, *The Video Late Show/King Bee Video (IVE's labels for releasing nostalgic titles), *Excalibur Video (in Belgium and the Netherlands), *Monterey Home Video, *LK-TEL Video (Argentina, Chile and Brazil), *Redbus Home Entertainment, Avalanche Home Entertainment (a division of Lions Gate Films that distributed smaller Canadian B-movies and independent films), Kidmark and half of Trimark Home Video, *Cabin Fever Entertainment/Razzmatazz Entertainment *Thriller Video, RadioVision International and Celebrity Home Entertainment *Camelot Entertainment Sales, Inc. (a barter advertising sales division of King World Productions, Inc.) Lexington Home Entertainment Lexington Home Entertainment was a packaged media division of Dot/LTB Entertainment, from 1979 to 2016, when it was merged into Laserium-CER2 Home Entertainment. 1979-1986 1986-1991 1991-1997 1997-2016 Cablevision Video 1975-1979 Multimedia Video 1979-1981 Gannett Home Video 1981-1992 SET Home Video 1992-2000 SET/KCER Home Entertainment 2000-2004 KCER Home Entertainment 2004-2011 CER2 Home Entertainment 2011-2016 CER Two Home Entertainment 2016 CER Two Home Entertainment was the home entertainment division of the CER Two television network and a home video distributor of movies and TV shows on DVD and Blu-Ray Disc, it was owned wholly by KCER Media since 2004, formerly the video division was known under various brands until 2004. In June 2016, CER Two Home Entertainment merged with Laserium Home Entertainment to form Laserium-CER2 Home Entertainment. JTV Video 1971-1983 JTV Home Video 1983-1985 1985-2001 JTV Home Entertainment 2001-2011 2011-2012 2012-2016 It merged to Laserium Home Entertainment. JTV Family Features 1981-1992 JTV Family Entertainment 1992-2011 2011-2016 In 2016, it merged to Laserium Home Entertainment. Dane Media Dane Media '''(also known as Dane Video) was a home media company that releases videos and DVDs of movies and TV shows. Dane Media was formed by Micheal Dane (b. 1933) and his wife, Anne Marell (b. 1930) in 1980, following Micheal's retirement in 2005, Anne became head of the company. In June 2016, Laserium Holdings acquired Dane Media and it became Laserium-CER2 Home Entertainment. 1st Logo (January 6, 1980 - 1991, August 11, 1998 - March 2, 1999) '''Logo: On a dark blue background, a white block with the word "Dane" on it, then the word "Video" fades in after. SFX: 'The block and "video" fading in. '''Music: '''It depends on the variation: * 1980 - 1986: A 6-note brass jingle mixed with twinkles. * 1986 - 1991: Four synthesized ascending pinball-like chimes. * 1980 - 1990, 1998 - 1999: None '''Avalibility: '''Rare, can be seen on 1980 - 1989 VHS releases of Warner Bros cartoons, and 1982 - 1991 releases of pre-1963 MGM films. Can also be seen on various work-out tapes prior to 1990. It was also seen on ''Big Bag ''tapes and horror films released by Dane during the late 1990s. The first release to contain this logo was the 1980 VHS release of the comedy film ''California Dreaming, the last release to contain this logo with the 1980 music was the 1986 VHS release of a Looney Tunes compilation, Daffy Duck, the first release with the 1986 music was the 1986 VHS release of another Looney Tunes compilation, Porky Pig, the last release to contain this logo was the 1991 VHS reprint of Jane Fonda's Workout. The first release to contain the silent version of this logo was the 1980 Betamax release of California Dreaming. '''Scare Factor: * 1980 - 1985: Low to medium; the music may startle some. * 1986 - 1991: Medium, bordering on high; the music and the animation don't mix. * 1983, 1998 - 1999: None. 2nd Logo (May 18, 1989 - June 17, 2016) Logo: '''On a blue-gradient background, the word "Dane" comes from the right of the screen, and lands in the center. Later, the letters that spell out "V I D E O" or "M E D I A" settle below, then the logo sparkles. '''Logo Variation: * On releases from 1989 - 1993, the letters that spell "Dane" fade in, then "V I D E O" splashes. * On Canadian Sesame Street releases, before the logo starts, there is a disclaimer that says "Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop. Sesame Street Muppets are a registered trademark of The Jim Henson Company." * On Nick Jr. DVD releases from 2000 - 2004, the word "for" rises from the bottom, and two tops with the Nick Jr. logo spin next to the word "for". Then, a copyright stamp fades in. * From 2004 onwards, the word "M E D I A" replaces "V I D E O" although Dane Media has been the official name since 2000. Copyright Stamps: * 2000 - 2004: © (year) - (year) Viacom, (show name) and all related names, characters and logos, are trademarks of Viacom. SFX: 'The letters fading in or landing. '''Music: '''Depends on the variation. * 1989 - 1993: The same as the 1986 variation of the previous logo. * 1993 - 2008: A very nice piece of orchestrated music that starts out with a guitar tune, followed by a loud, majestic horn fanfare, and ending with another guitar tune. * 2000–present: A tribal tune. '''Cheesy Factor: '''The CGI is marvelous for 1989, and still holds up like new today! '''Availability: '''Common, seen all releases since 1989, such as 1989 - 1996 releases of Warner Bros. cartoons, Canadian Sesame Street releases from 1994 until 2000, DVD releases of Little Bear, and many others. The 1989 version is very rare, as this didn't become the primary logo until 1991, and got remade in 1993, the first release to have this logo was the 1989 VHS of the British comedy ''Buster, the last release to have the 1989 logo was the 1993 VHS of the Thriller/Romance film Blindfold. The 1993 version is the most common, as it has been used for 22 years, the first release with the 1993 animation & music was the 1993 VHS release of a compilation of episodes of Maya the Bee, Maya the Bee's Greatest Adventures, the last release with the 1993 music was the 2008 DVD release of the drama TV-movie A Little Thing Called Murder. The version with the 2000 music is starting to become common, as it has been used for 15 years, and beginning to out-live the 1993 theme. The first release to have the 2000 theme was the 2000 VHS release of the puppet comedy, Meet the Feebles (the DVD has the 1993 music). The Nick Jr. variation is also easy to find, as the Dane DVD releases of Wide Awake at Eureeka's Castle, Christmas at Eureeka's Castle, Allegra's Window: Small is Beautiful,'' Allegra's Window: Sing Along With Allegra and Lindi'', Gullah Gullah Island: Binyah's Surprise, and Gullah Gullah Island: Dance Along with the Daise Family, are all still in print. '''Scare Factor: * 1989 - 1993: High, the animation looks very rushed, and the music may also startle some. * 1993 - 2008: None, the animation is much better than before, and the music is also very much improved. * 2000 - 2016: Low, the music may be unexpected. * Sesame Street ''variation: Low to medium, the disclaimer may startle some who were expecting the logo to start, and the sudden transition to the 1983 CTW logo on most releases may startle some. * Nick Jr. variation: None to minimal, it depends on if you were expecting the normal logo, and end up with this. Dane LaserDisc From 1982 until 2000, Dane had a LaserDisc division, called Dane LaserDisc, it released Dane releases onto LaserDisc. 1st Logo (October 30, 1982 - May 30, 1992) '''Logo:' We see the 1980 VHS logo, as it slowly zooms out to reveal a black screen behind it. Until it's only 50% zoomed in, then the background turns red and it zooms back in rapidly, a thunderbolt appears as "VIDEO" disintegrates. Then "LASERDISC" stretches up. Then another thunderbolt appears and the logo ends. SFX: The logo zooming out, the word "VIDEO" disintegrating, and "LASERDISC" stretching up. Music: 'Silence for when the logo zooms out, then a tremendous "whoosh" sound that slowly increases in volume when the logo zooms back in, followed by a thunderclap, when "LASERDISC" stretches up, a series of random, warbly synth-like sounds produced by a Moog synthesizer, then another thunder clap. '''Availability: '''Rare, appears on LaserDisc releases from the era, first seen on the 1982 LaserDisc of ''American Pop, last seen on the 1992 LaserDisc of Halloween at Eureeka's Castle, it can also be seen on the 2001 DVD of Christmas at Eureeka's Castle, probably by mistake, but the 2003 reprint fixes the issue. '''Scare Factor: Medium to nightmare, the thunderclaps and music can scare a lot of people. 2nd Logo (March 1, 1992 - December 29, 2000) Logo: The same as the last logo, only with the 1989 logo, the zoom in is slower than before, and the LaserDisc "L" appears next to the LaserDisc logo, the thunder is completely omitted. SFX: The zooming. Music: It depends on the variation. * 1992 - 1993: Silence during the zoom out, but during the zoom in, we hear the same whoosh from the last logo, only slightly quieter, then we hear a sped-up quiet version of the 1986 - 1993 fanfare. * 1993 - 2000: The 1993 fanfare, minus the first guitar solo. And plus the whoosh from before. And some sparkling. Availability: Uncommon, the 1992 version first appeared on the 1992 LaserDisc of a German film'' Das Boot'', the last appearance was on the 1993 LaserDisc of British TV movie King Lear. The 1993 version first appeared on a reprint of The Bugs Bunny and Road Runner Movie. The last appearance was on the 2000 LaserDisc release of Meet the Feebles. It made a surprising reappearance on the 2001 DVD release of Gullah Gullah Island: Sing Along with the Daise Family. The 2003 reprint fixes the issue. Scare Factor: It depends on which variation. * 1992 - 1993: Low to high, as the music may still unsettle some, though not as bad as the last logo. * 1993 - 2000: Minimal to medium, the music may throw some off, though a major improvement. Dane DVD Logo (December 26, 1997 - July 15, 2004) 'Logo: '''On a dark blue-gradient background, we see the word "DANE" fly from the top of the screen, then the DVD logo flies in from the bottom. Finally, the logo crumbles to reveal a black screen. '''SFX: '''The words and logo flying, and the crumbling. '''Music: '''A tremendous "whoosh" sound that slowly increases in volume when the text flies in, and a sped up version of the 1986 - 1993 theme, then a series of loud "scratching" sounds as the logo crumbles. '''Availability: '''Surprisingly common, as a number of releases with this logo are still in print, some earlier Power Rangers DVDs, and all of the Nick Jr. DVDs released by Dane between 1998 - 2001. It didn't appear on all DVDs though. The first appearance of this logo, was on the 1997 DVD of ''The Year Without A Santa Claus, the last appearance was on the 2004 DVD of South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut. '''Scare Factor: '''Medium to high, the flying, the music, and the crumbling make this logo as scary as possible, especially to young children, who ironically were the primary audiences for the DVDs we just mentioned! Print Logos 1980 - 1993 The original print logo was used until 1993. Two years after the original opening logo was discontinued. April 14, 1989 - 2004 This logo debuted a month before its opening equivalent debuted. Laserium Home Entertainment 2014-2016 Laserium-CER 2 Home Entertainment 2016-2019 In February 2017, Laserium-CER2 Home Entertainment struck a deal with the most of former members of A Band Apart to distribute most of their future projects in home video, in collaboration with StudioCanal, with StudioCanal distributing the Daniel Smart films and most of the films produced by Laserium Entertainment's international subsidiaries. In exchange, StudioCanal gave Laserium-CER2 Home Entertainment and Mirum Films International the foreign territories/home video and worldwide TV rights (excluding in USA, Europe, Japan and Australia & New Zealand) to distribute its films. In March 2017, they acquired the rights and ownership to the two FernGully films (from FAI Films' liquidators), the First Independent UK films and the Ernest movies (with its home videos, international, television, adaptation, remake, sequel rights, et cetera) owned by Cornerstone Media, Bellevue Entertainment, Second Sight Films, NBCUniversal, StudioCanal (after Optimum merged into StudioCanal UK), Lionsgate/Anchor Bay, BBC Worldwide and FremantleMedia (the owner od few films after Prism Leisure was merged into FremantleMedia Home Entertainment). This makes Laserium Holdings one of the four companies that own the full First Independent Films UK library, with Sony Pictures, TimeWarner and Channel 4. Vulcan Inc, AMC Networks and Naguib Sawiris (one of the owners of Euronews) announced a deal with Laserium-CER2 Home Entertainment, where the latter would distribute the formers' content on home video and private networks in Latin America, Africa and Asia. In June 2017, there were rumors of Laserium-CER2 being re-branded into a "full on, 100% Laserium" entity. That month, Shout Factory and Full Moon Features announced that Laserium-CER2 Home Entertainment will distribute the former two's products internationally. In January 20, 2019, Laserium-CER2 Home Entertainment was shut down and all of its assets, libraries and home entertainment operations were transferred to Qualis Entertainment. Category:Fictional Home Video Companies Category:KCER Media Category:Laserium Holdings